Frozen 2
by JohnnyBananas
Summary: A year after Elsas' coronation she remains strong and courageous to her people. However a reoccurring issue with her personal life begins to take a toll on her - but the sun always rises and with it brings hope of a new day. (A summary of an idea and with your support and feedback I may develop further and with more detail!)


**Frozen 2**

**Prologue**

Elsa's heart and mind had warmed since the accidental reveal of her powers and the betrayal of Prince Hans. Its been a year since her coronation and the people of Arendelle having accepted her for who she was. The year had bonded the city and everyone could feel the joy. However Elsa soon began to realize a daunting feeling that came over her everyday as she watched the love of Kristoff and Anna grow and the two becoming ever more smitten with one another. It was not that Elsa could not find a man that did not desire her. Most flocked to the castle to see the beautiful ice queen and her magic. Many adored her power but there were also those who liked her for her personality, wit and intelligence. However, there was one cold part of she could not help – each pursuer without fail eventually turned from her uncommonly cold skin. Some lasted longer than others, thinking it wouldn't bother them but a lifetime with someone they could hardly touch was an idea the men after Elsa couldn't put themselves through. So as the sun began to rise over the horizon Elsa looked down upon her courtyard as her sister Anna and Kristoff took Sven for her walk, worried that she'd never be able to share herself with someone like they did.

**Part 1 **

Years earlier – on the Southern Isles – the 11th son of the royal family ran through their beach town. He had done this often, too often. He was always the fastest, he could hear his friends and what brothers also partaked in these shenanigans trailing behind him. Not too far behind them the guards chased shouting for them to stop, directing it toward the Sons of the Royal Family. It wasnt proper for them to be acting like fools the way they did, but this was probably exactly why the 11th son liked it so much. His name – Prince Elliot, and he found nothing more fun than the guards hot on his heels and the high noon sun hot on his face. Behind him he heard one by one the guards taking down his friends until only he was left. They shouted for him to stop, in just moments they would be upon him. He saw the end of the roof coming up, the beach lay beyond it, a swift drop to the sands below. He never usually made the jump before, but the warmth of the sun on his skin, the joy in his heart, the smile on his face – he was no longer thinking, just moving. With a wide swing of his arms and a hard push of his legs he leapt off the roof. In this moment things seemed to move slowly, his arms spread toward the sky soaking up every last bit of the run rays he could, they felt more magnificent than usual. It almost felt like the warmth was rushing through his veins. What he didn't see while his eyes were closed were strange markings of red and orange streak around his arms, they began to glow – he may not have seen it but he felt the power. He did not hit the ground, for as he released the power from his hands downward a blast of heat rocketed him back upwards and he soared further until he finally hit the water. Steam billowed up from him and he stared in amazement. Snapping back to reality he looked back to shore to see his friends, brothers and the guard staring in awe. Prince Elliot the 11th Son of the Royal family just became all the more special.

In the years that followed his awakening the King and Queen had him trained to use his power of fire manipulation. They had even birthed a 13th son hoping to have more that possessed this power. However, having shown known signs of his older brothers powers the family went back to concentrating on Elliots upbringing. The King and Queen spent time on battle strategy and politics – the importance of controlling and assimilating other cities to their own. But if anyone cared to ask Elliot, which they don't, what he wanted he would say he'd be fine with just running in the sun. His eyes and mind always seemed to be pointed to the sun, a free-spirit now trapped under the rule of his parents and older brothers expectations.

Once he became old enough to begin campaigning for the Isles Elliot was brought to the war room. His younger brother Hans had recently returned from a northern kingdom. They discussed much but as usual Elliot lost himself in the sights outside. Once the meeting ended the King and Queen brought Elliot to the Island trolls, said to have an understanding of fourtune and clairvoyance. The trolls looked in a bowl of water and stirred in Elliots essence, the water shimmered and as they stared a future was told – it told of a land ruled in fire all bowing to its power. The King and Queen smiled, happy with the certainty of their victory. But Elliot never looked more defeated – he wondered if that's how people would see him, a war-hungry fire slewing demon. He could not see what his family saw, Elliot did not have the heart that they believed he had. Elliot lay awake that night, every time he closed his eyes he say a fire sweeping the world, a shadowy being with evil eyes – the flames licking at him at his every beck and call.

Why was it he could not be himself, always berated for being a boy that had not grown into a man - a boy too afraid to fight. As Elliot lay he began to feel a warmth grow inside him and he knew that the sun would be rising soon without even opening his eyes. This wasn't just any sun though; this was the first sun rise of the summer. Elliot – as the sun – rose with it, and threw open his balcony doors and without looking back flew into the sky going north. If they thought him a boy, then he'd do just what a boy would and run from home.

**Part 2**

Elliot soared over a land all new to him. For the first time in his life he visited a place that he had no intentions for. Elliot finally was just enjoying the sky and sun but as hunger and exhaustion began to grip him he took to a spot on the coast. As he sat and stared into the sparkle of the water he did not notice a woman come toward him. But she noticed him, any other person would have just seen a man sitting, but not Elsa, she could tell this man sat with troubles weighing on his shoulder. She greeted him, and as he turned he was stunned to realize that until this moment he had never thought of anything more beautiful than the sun. She asked of him and he asked of her – not once did they reveal their powers or their titles. They didn't need to, they had so much else in common. They discussed of their parents and their expectations and worries. Elliot found her strong and wise, and she found him insightful and beautiful – not just his physical appearance but the way he looked at the world.

Elliot told her of his parents desire for him to fight, and for the first time in Elliots life Elsa asked him for his reasons not to. As he stared into her eyes he told her the simpliest thing – "Ive never had a good reason to." In this moment Elsa understood Elliots pain, for in him she saw a reflection of herself. Without thinking she reached out for his hand and clutched it – in her surprise he did not withdraw from her touch but held her hand in his staring into each other's eyes. As she looked at him baffled she asked him if he felt cold. He laughed and said "I don't get cold." She opened her mouth to saying something but was interrupted as Anna came to them in a hurry – worry apparent on her face. She told Elsa that war ships had come from the south. In a panick, Elsa apologized to Elliot and rushed back to the kingdom with her sister. Elliot stared after and in slow realization that the war ships Anna mentioned must be those of the Southern Isles – even without him his family decided to invade any way.

He sat there, once again alone on the water-side, he mulled over all that was discussed with Elsa and a new warmth spread through his body. He didn't know who she was, but he knew her, and more importantly she knew him. He would not leave her to face the forces of his family, without a second thought – just like years ago when he was a boy jumping off a roof – Elliot flew off toward the direction Elsa and her sister went.

Elliot came to a daunting sight, a castle-kingdom and in its port lay glaciers and an icy surface. Farther out toward sea large bronze ships floated toward the city, the sun at their back filling their sails with a gold glow. Their metal enforced bows cut through the ice and whats more is attached to the ships mounted guns that shot fire. He at once wish he never ignored his war-meetings – Hans must have told them of the kingdoms icy defenses, Elliot just couldn't figure out how during the summer time this ice remained. As he flew closer he noticed a large amount of shimmering approaching the ships – it was a person. A flash of yellow hair and wave of blue coursed through ice and snow, Elliots chest tightened as he recognized Elsa – she controlled the snow.

As hot bright flames raced toward her he ,like with the sun, was drawn to place himself in front of her and absorbed the flames into himself extinguishing the danger from Elsa. Before the ship could attack again he swept up Elsa and returned to the harbor. He landed but held Elsa in his arms as she did to him, they stared into each other – deeper than before – understanding just how much they understood one another. No words needed to be said about their abilities but Elsa did question his act of action, having thought he didn't like fighting. In which he responded, "Because of you – I found something to fight for..but I cant do it alone."

**Part 3**

The defense of Arendelle played out with Elliot being a pesky diversion. His speed and knowledge of their ships proved invaluable as he flitted from ship to ship dismantling important pieces. All the while Elsa, Anna and Kristoff flanked their sides and with Elsa' power they dropped large amounts of ice which rocked large waves toward the fleet – pushing them together and causing confusion.

However, things began to look grim for Elliot as he was soon being pushed back. As Elsa looked on a new strength gripped her – she took off toward Elliot. In a devastating moment Elliot was knocked out and plummeted toward the ice below, though she had never tried it before Elsa filled herself with the idea of Elliot and mimicked his movements to lift herself off the ground and catch him in her flying state. With Elliot safe, the last and largest iceberg was dropped and caused the ships to crash into the other side of the bay or to topple over – Arendelles guards were able to secure what was left of the Southern Isles forces.

Elliot opened his eyes to find himself in Elsa' arms, he smiled and questioned the irony of himself being saved in the same manor that he saved her. She smiled back at him and only said, "Ill always catch you, if you always catch me." He stood with her and leaned forward to kiss her lips, only after having said, "Always."

**Part 4**

A year from their meeting, on the first day of summer, Elliot kneeled in front of all of Arendelle. A crown slowly lowered to his head, and once placed the town was alive with cheers. Elliot stood being pronounced king, but more importantly he thought – turning toward Elsa – being pronounced husband to the Queen. They kissed in the sealing finality of their vows, everything he and Elsa had endured melted away. For they understood each other and though according to nature opposites they knew no one was better for them than each other.

They turned toward the city and the cheers, held hands and look sideways into each others eyes, both thinking the same thing. The skin that tingled between their fingers was not cold, nor hot – but the perfect feeling and now forever each others.


End file.
